Teenage Dream
by symmetrypop
Summary: Takano would never admit it but, sometimes Ritsu made him feel as if he was living a teenage dream I don't own pictures, Song or Characters All rights go to the creators. Entertainment purposes only! So Enjoy


Takano slammed the phone back down on the receiver and growled out his frustration. This was not the way to start the morning and it seemed to get worse, and as he remembered the morning 'problem' he had when he woke up. Takano put his face into his hands and sighed dramatically, it echoed throughout the almost empty office. Only one other person sat in the terminal and it was another co-worker that he seldom talked to if at all, Takano didn't think he was competent.

That stupid phone call had further messed up his morning, an author of his wouldn't be able to make his deadline for whatever reason. "Dammit." A hand brushed through his hair and startled him out of his depression, he looked up at the concerned face of Yokozawa. Takano batted the hand away, "Masamune, go home. It's this early in the day and you are already huffing and sighing." Takano shook his head and denied Yokozawa's request, he'd get through the day and then he'd have time to spend with Ritsu as well. It didn't seem all bad, just at the moment with really only himself to talk to.

-back at Ritsus house-

Ristu woke up in his bed cold. His alarm didn't go off and just from the sunlight that was sneaking into his blinds he knew he was late. "...Shit.. He cursed to himself and threw the blankets off and ran into the shower. He made it cold so he would have to hurry up and wake the hell up. He quickly washed his hair and body and brushed his teeth and got out. He turned the water off and let out his held in breath. The water was really cold but it didn't really help him wake up.

He walked into his kitchen, towel around his waist and set up his coffee maker so he could at least have a cup of coffee fore he left. He ran back into his room and put on the same clothes he had on the day before without really thinking about it and went back into the bathroom finish up the rest of his 'get ready morning' things.

About six minutes later he was fresh (other than his clothes) and ready to go. He went back into the kitchen and slipped his Iphone4 into his pocket and grabbed himself a to go cup of coffee. He didn't need any cream or sugar so it was quick to grab. He looked at his phone after he locked up his apartment and sighed. Not a text or missed call from anyone. Ehhh...That must mean Takano is really made with me...especially for last night...shit...shit." he thought to himself and started to walk quicker and only made himself panic more. Then he slowed down a bit and huffed his chest out " Why am I so worried that...that bastard will be mad at me. Last night was all his damn fault anyways" He said and turned around to go to back home, mumbling to himself. But yet again he stopped and turned back around and started towards work again.

Ristu laughed at himself for being so silly "Yeah, either way I need to get to work. I'm already late..." he sighed and got onto the subway cart just as the doors closed behind him. He sat alone as the sub ran and got off at his usual stop. He walked the rest of the way keeping his mind clear of all thoughts so he wouldn't get crazy thoughts again.

He walked into the office and saw that no one else was there, other than Takano. " Uh...um. I thought I was late...? Or is just everyone else late to?" He asked with a slight nervous laugh. Now he was early and all alone with Takano...dammit...

Takano didn't even bother to look up as he pointed towards the door and ordered Yokozawa to leave him alone. It was now evident to the other offices around him that their boss was in a bad mood this morning, better to stay away than risk his wrath on you. The only other member of his team, the one early bird, had left before Yokozawa had spoken, preferring to go down to the little cafe that they had on the first floor. Coffee sounded amazing right now, it would starve of his on-coming headache that he knew would appear sooner or later.

Takano swiveled in his chair to the coffee pot that he had personally stocked next to his desk in case of emergencies like this one. He did his little routine of changing the filter and pouring water into the machine, he only hoped that the few minutes it took to prepare would come a little faster today.

He got up from his chair and walked through the little office cubicles one by one and gave them each an assignment, he didn't really care if they were in the middle of something or not. "Have these done by noon." And while he was at it, he gave the duplication staff his print offs for one of the new manga's. By the time he was done, Takano was back at his desk with coffee in one hand and a pen in the other.

Just as he poured himself a second cup, surprisingly enough, Ritsu came walking through the entrance to the cubicle. Takano quirked an eyebrow, "Onodera, you're early. It's only 7:30, you must have your clock wrong." He let his hand hold his chin up in his signature pose as he smirked at Ritsu.

Ritsu just stared at the other man and frowned. Early. How the hell was he early. He looked at him phone and everything. He was late. He glared and the smirking male and walked up to him to look at him face to face. " You did something to my phone, didn't you!" He said angrily and pulled out his phone to check it. The time on the bright screen read 7:32am. He frowned at that and blushed deeply. He put his phone away quickly and backed up again. Damn. How the hell did he read the time wrong? He felt like such an idiot. He put his hand over his mouth to keep himself quite and to hide his lame ass blush.

"Well, whatever trick you played on me. I am early now, and I am stuck here alone with you" he walked off to his work space and set down his things then sat himself down. He frowned at all the work that was piled up in front of him. He needed to try to get most of this down by the time they have to leave today or it'll just get higher. It wasn't the greatest thing he was getting off early. He was already so far behind.

Ritsu sighed as he grabbed a folder and opened it and began to work. But as soon as he opened it he drifted off. He really didn't want to be stuck alone with his boss. He didn't want to know what the other was even planning in his sick mind of his.

But then again, maybe he did. He used to be so in love with Saga-sempi that he would always think about him and the things they could do together. That he wished it was the same now. Or that he could go back in time to convince himself not to leave with the other laughed. Because as the older male said to him, he made a mistake. It was a nervous laugh, not a laugh at him. If he would have figured that other then, maybe things would be different now?

Takano just tilted his head to the side as if implying that Onodera was an idiot this morning, more so than usual. " I didn't do anything to your phone. If you remember, I actually didn't spend the evening with you." An action that made the chief regret the decision at certain points throughout the morning. He'd given up and once in a lifetime chance, but it was all worth it in the end. He didn't want Ritsu to hate him after all, but to say 'I love you' once more.

That was right, they were alone in the office with nothing but manga's and pens in their hands. It reminded Takano of the afternoons they spent alone together just sitting beneath the window reading, it had been peaceful and comfortable. When Takano had finally realized that the person in front of him was Oda Ritsu, he hadn't been reminded of the blushing boy that wouldn't look at him. He'd turned... defiant. It made him chuckle then, though it had made Ritsu more denial of his own feelings.

"You... are an idiot." This seemed to be the one phrase Takano loved to say. He slowly walked around his desk, his one hand gliding along the many manga that lined the desks in front of his. Takano finally got to Ritsu's chair and swiveled it around to face him and with only one hand he cupped Ritsu's face and kissed him. A leg was securely locking the younger man from escaping or rather moving at all as Takano leaned towards him. The other hand was on the other side of the chair, holding him up on the desk. Takano deepened the kiss, gently pressing his lips against the uke over and over again. He hoped for a day when their kisses were willingly shared by both parties at all parts of the day.

It wasn't tell this moment did Ritsu ever realize how much he sat there and thought about Saga - Sempi. Yeah, he used to do it all the time but, now during moments like this were just unacceptable. He was at work he shouldn't be thinking of the way that Saga and Takano's love making differed. Saga was gentle yet quick. As if the other male was scared to hurt him and didn't want to get caught. Takano on the other hand, when they made love it was longer and a bit rougher. It was like the black haired male never, ever wanted to let go of him, but also easily ran out of patients with the younger and his confusing pleas for "s-stop" and "M-more".

But the lightish-dark brown haired man should be more focused on work, and getting all the copies done.

If he didn't get at least half of his pile, his lanky boss would think he's' working half assed again and yell at him. _" That damn idiot. I know you didn't stay over...even after I. GAH. You damn jerk. You're the idiot not me and..."_ He was broke out of his thought as his chair was turned around to face the so called idiot leaning in towards him with warm and gentle lips landing on his.

Ristu could feel the blush move through his entire body. Oh, did those kiss feel as if he we're making up for the other night. But oh they were so bad. Theses kisses were in a public place. There work place let alone. His desk was meant for drawn kisses and not real ones. And with every kiss the young male couldn't help but deny everything he felt. He did feel good, and the feeling of being caught made his heart race even faster than the kiss by itself. And then he thought about moving away or baking up. But he knew for a fact that Takano already had him blocked off and held down. When the older wanted his way, he was going to get it. If he was Ritsu kisses, no matter how much fighting and protesting, he was going to get it.

The shy male shakily and nervously set a hand on Takanos shoulder and even though he seemed as if he was going to give in he wasn't. He just really didn't know want to do with his hand just hanging on his side, it was slightly annoying just hanging there. And with each press of the older lips to the younger's was a protest as always he breathed out before another kiss landed on his lips Someone could walk in..T-takano..." Another kiss brought more silence into the room " ...S-stop..Takano stop" He tried to wiggle his way out before another kiss landed but failed. He huffed out a breath as he shifted his eyes. The room really was dead and he really was early. No one should be here for awhile.

Ritsu quickly flashed back to when Saga and him where in the library and even though there were people then he kissed him, and when the people left they had sex. Ritsu would definitely would not let it get that far publicly again. So for right now he would just let himself kiss the idiotic other back. Not out of joy or for pleasure but to help keep himself calm and keep a good day going. He didn't need Takano in a bad mood for the meeting today. And with the other so close a memory was brought to his mind. And though the memory seemed a bit long to him. It really only took half a second.

_Ritsu walked into his school library, smiling softly as he went. It was a main meeting place for him and Saga-Sempi now that they were together. Every day he woke up glad that he ever said those words to Saga. If he didn't he'd still be watching him from behind the bookshelves. He clutched his book closer to his chest as he walked up to the table they always sat at, to find it empty. The young male's heart beat skipped and fell. He sighed sadly and sat down, setting his books aside. He looked around but to no avail, his love wasn't there, and as stupid as it was he could feel the tears building._ "Did he forget about me? He's always here before me...why isn't he here?" _He thought to himself. All the bad thoughts consuming his brain. All the excuses he could possibly think of to make up for the olders absence. ___

_Ristu let out a shaky sigh, as he felt one tear slip down his cheek, and then another. But as soon as they started a voice sounded and made the lithe jump. His eyes shifted and looked up to see his tall, raven haired love standing right next to him. __"W-what?"__ The young asked, hoping the older would repeat his words.___

"I asked why you are crying..."_ The deep and almost always sad sounding voice said, letting his thumb wipe away the others tears.___

_"O-oh...Saga. I thought you had forgotten about me..."__ Ritsu stuttered, almost crying again. __" I got here, and you weren't here sitting down like always...a-and...I got sad and..."__ His words were cut off by a ruffle of his hair. He frowned and patted his messy hair back down and glared up at the taller man __"H-hey, Why did you do that...I really thought"___

"You made a mistake...we normally meet at that table next to the window..."_ Saga smiled very softly and pulled the other up from his chair and over to the other table 'See my stuff is here. I've been waiting" He said and sat down where he was before and watched as the younger male sat down in front of him, eying him as he went.___

_Then there was silence as the two read their books. It was always nice, just to be so close to the guy he loved, just reading and relaxing. To be taken away by his own little movie in his head was always the best way to end his day. It was even better now that he had Saga.___

_After a couple hours of reading, the library was going to close, so the two males grabbed their stuff and walked out of the room and into fresh air. Even if they were both done reading, there was silence between them. Saga was thinking about why he was actually ending up falling in love with the young male and other simple things. Trying to keep him mind off of things. But he couldn't really focus with the sound of the said guys heart beat. __"Hey...Do you want to come over today? My parents are out..."__ He said, only to get a silent nod and an 'hmm' from the uke like male.___

_Saga nodded and then walked up to the gate to his house unlocking it waiting for the other to get in before locking it again, and doing the same with the front door. And automatically the two males walked right into the older's room and closed the door behind him. They sat on the bed and stared at the blank T.V in silence.___

_After a couple minutes Saga started to get annoyed, he needed some noise going at least. __"Hey...brat. What are you thinking about?"__ He asked, shifting his eyes slightly to watch as the other started to say something and then just closed his mouth, and blushed even more. Which Saga didn't even think was possible. __"...Just tell me..."__ He said, trying to get the brunette to speak for him.___

_"W-well...Saga. I uh, I was um reading this book to day and the two characters started to, um, have...uh. You know"__ Ristu stared and then bit his lip softly and took a deep shaky breath before his spoke again. __"A-and I wanted to say. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch from you...And I melt , this is real...S-so..Let's go all...the way to night. No regrets, none. Only love..."__ He said, almost to quickly for him to understand, but Saga heard and it brought a good sized smile to the emotionless man's face. The young male moving into try and kiss the older.___

_But the older stopped him nicely. __"I'll just say this once. Before I met you, I was alright, but things were horrible ...but you brought me to life...So"__ Saga started and sighed softly. He wasn't one for emotional things. They were very annoying to him __" ...Let's just talk all through the night. There's no need to rush...okay?"__ he said and lightly planted his lips to the others and brought him in a deep hug. As if he were to never let go.___

_As the kiss broke as soft whimper left Ritsu's lips "S-saga..."_

Ritsu was brought back to reality and back to the lips touching his. He sighed and changed his mind on what he was going to do" S-saga...Takano-san...you damn idiot..." he breathed out and sighed softly and just let his lips press very softly and consciously watched himself so it wouldn't go past anything other than this sort of a kiss.


End file.
